1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including a liquid crystal layer. Further, the present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus having the display device including the liquid crystal layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing need for display devices used in mobile devices such as a cellular telephone and an electronic paper. Such a display device is required to secure a low production cost and the visibility of gradation display by performing gradation display suitable for the contents of display images. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-268600 (JP-A-2002-268600) discloses a technique for setting two or more kinds of portions having different maximum numbers of displayable gradations of data within one display screen.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-076624 (JP-A-2008-076624) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-204636 (JP-A-2009-204636) disclose a technique in which each pixel in a display device includes a memory.
A display device for a mobile device is required to further reduce power consumption. With respect to memories in JP-A-2008-076624 and JP-A-2009-204636, when the total number of memories increases, electrical power for driving or maintaining the memories also increases. Accordingly, the total number of memories may be limited to reduce the power consumption.
However, if the number of memories is limited, performance may not reach that of processing the number of colors to be expressed or gradation display suitable for the contents of display images described in JP-A-2002-268600, resulting in low-resolution images.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can achieve low power consumption while changing at least one of the maximum number of gradations and the pixel resolution that can be displayed between regions of the display panel, and an electronic apparatus having the display device.